enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
NI
The Primary call of NI: 9.January 1992, 0: NI omis zen. 1: Kars mopixata quenti snokh. 2: Beresia fi vor-onto maz Keti od likavi seje i noa tejo dor-onto. 3: Beli ban bogira bostan bers va no-bim ket roi. 4: Lata henia gors do oniaxita zelami; zamta zod. 5: Sakil zes seje horia den tors ot men-tak. Lam i-t zen vatva. 6: Arabata. Zines! So maratzi, ko lami-nana, vat veria onu max dokil. 7: Gedin! Toria! EL tare noco Zoiga. The call for opening the left side of the table of NI: PeNI. Batam mam! Eleane rej nol eleajis gilox i et poamal ta naki ser, so roi el no a Li io. The call for opening the right side of the table of NI: PaNI. Bams nam ma. Go pod uagi bo pax Li, Vi mi pan oi da tar-ox pona, a nob on kas her ootpan til ROOOR NA. 0: THE 28 ACKNOWLEDGES SACRIFICE. 1: How awful such a void can noise. 2: The sleeping one turns, and release hymns of the covenant between the white brother and his hopeless black brother, and is becoming your revealer of darkness. 3: Just is the Holy ruler, awaking the sleeping one to let him become the voice of their sunrise. 4: Finding beauty and lust in ambitious hands of power; invoke them. 5: My black axe celebrates the obedient sustaining of no-ones powerful feet. The path is to the sacrifice of the Sunbeast. 6: Maidens ! Move ! Visit the burden, cover the path of the stone, make it vastand fulfill the curse of the covenant. 7: Fall! Sustain! The One becomes the servant of the Most Holy no God. PeNI: Praised Moss ! To which the wand is Key. Though the child is the flaming palace as the life mourns; visit the sunset, the One becomes the One eternal. PaNI: "(Are you) Forgetting the falling offer?",said the endlessly divided holy friend of the One, the Second power, "this honey that becomes destroyed", and the voice made are of the earth-splitting master and seat of the Trinity of the sun. The two minor calls are made of the letters of names from the table of NI which do not make any of the names of the 28. The Table of NI In the original; this displayed part is placed in a black egg that is placed on a light blue background. This egg is elsewhere known as the akashic egg and is by akasha attributed to spirit and black fire. It is also a symbol of the universe or cosmos. I dont know whether i should look at all kind of mythologies to find interpretations and then see them as fit, but so far does it coincide.The NI are female spirits whose outer expression are of air while a closer look reveals them to be of the nature of nothingness and pure void. The names are found reading horizontally in the central fourteen columns, the PeNI on the left and PaNI on the right. In the Dzmt we also find references to PeNA of which I have understood its the names found on the central crosses. These names are 16 and are grouped as pairs. The 3 crosses can be seen as the main central cross and two outer halves. The two outer halves will be refered to as the outer cross. These names are the construction workers of the NI and they make up the proper Temple for the NI. These entities are also process orientated and aid in cultivating a more intimate contact with the NI and its work, much like the work of the EM is incorporated in the names of the ACAM. Outer cross names: BERESIA: Sleep. & TOKOLMA: Mountain of the 24`s fall. GLELTOS: & ORTOMAL: The arrow for eternity. ARAMEJE:caring look. & GARIONA:Crescent NONUXIT: The stone of vax. & NRAKOLN: Making tears. The central cross names: NALPAZII: The Cross of eternity. LIXITRNO: The sunset of the One. BGBUOONA: Doubting the thruth. & MDPMDPBH: The divided mage. ROGONAI: The Lords robe.& ATRAPOI: The girdle divider. MELIMEL: "Autonomus going" is "autonomous going" & MOPSOXI: "Speed current" There may be various setups of this Temple. Structure and Function by Dean The NI are in four groups of seven, the order for the groups being counter-clockwise from top left. The two minor calls are made of the letters which are not used in the NI names. Those calls are meant to be used when calling the left or right side of the table. The first group of NI are shaktis receiving influence directly from Hadit and are of the celestial realm. They each command seven of the heptarchic angels as follows: MARTRAN: BALIGON, BAGENOL, BORMILA, BINODAB, BENPAGI, BERMALE, BNAGLOE FLKORMA: BOBOGEL, BORNOGO, BABLIBO, BUSCNAB, BARIGES, BARNAFA, BONEFON BONTZKL: BABALEL, BEFAFES, BAPNIDO, BUSDANA, BMINPOL, BINOFON, BMILGES ALOINAP: BYNEPOR, BUTMOMO, BASMELO, BESGEME, BLINGEF, BARTIRO, BALDAGO EIOLINA: BNASPOL, BLISDON, BAZPAMA, BERNOLE, BLUMAPO, BARFORT, BLIIGAN AENIXTZ: BNAPSEN, BRORGES, BALCEOR, BLINTOM, BRANGLO, BMAMGAL, BAMNODE BOONAII: BLUMAZA, BRAGLES, BASPALO, BELMARA, BRAGIOP, BRISFLI, BASLEDF The second group act under the direction of the first group, with a 1-1 pairing between the groups, and move between the three realms. They correspond to the predominate pair of planetary zones for the corresponding day, as follows: ODOANTI: Venus-Earth, GAROZEX: Sun-Mercury, ALOTARI: Mars-asteroid belt, ERINOZT: Jupiter-Saturn, MAZINOR: Uranus-Neptune, OGILTAN: Pluto-translputo, ATHLAKO: active forces outside the solar system These are involved with connections involving the energies above and thus fit with the heptarchic angels as they are grouped in the wheel of 49 names. They have a 4 and 3 structure with the 3 having a 2 and 1 structure. This reflects whether visible planets predominate for the corresponding member of the first group. The third group engage in independent action drawing on that created by the previous group and also move between the three realms. HONOHEN is their chief and the other 6 are divided into groups of 3. HONOHEN is able to employ the squares of the spiritu sancti lines of the great crosses. The next three employ the squares of the other arms of the crosses, BATIOIN the left lines, PETOKIN the right lines which are assigned to patri et filii, and DOGALTI the two together which are assigned to patri. The next three employ the arms as lines, MAPSAME employing the arms together, POLMEIN the spiritu sancti lines, and DELTIME the patri lines. The seniors from each tablet can take energies coming from the second group and focus them through the king names into the crosses, there to be employed by the third group. The fourth group act under the direction of the third, again with a 1-1 pairing, and are of the earthly realm. The subquarter crosses may be rotated and connected to the great crosses in such a way that their bases touch the left arm of the L of the great cross they face. The fourth group can then send energy up the crosses touching the arms employed by the corresponding members of the third group. Thus, NITZORT employs the upper left and lower right subquarter crosses of each tablet, OVONAXO the lower left, ORTOASI the upper right, UJIATON the lower left and upper right. Additional forms of the subquarter crosses can then be made extending from the tops of the previous crosses to the ground. BELMOGL continues the energy's path down each of these crosses. The last two NI then bring the energy to the spirits of the serviant squares, GRITALI those of the upper left and lower right subquarters of each tablet, and BOSINAN those of the lower left and upper right. This four-fold division is paralleled in the watchtower hierarchy by the banner names, the seniors and kings, the kerubic angels and 6-letter names, and the 5-letter names and serviant angels. The NI are able to impose themselves on any of the watchtower tablets, the first group acting on the upper left subquarter, etc. This imposition is of a general nature except with regard to the second group. Of these, the first four act through the kerubic angels, the fifth through the kerubic angels projecting energy down the 6-letter name, the seventh through the serviant angels drawing energy up toward the 5-letter name, and the sixth acting between these two processes.